


Birthday Baking

by ii_liike_bee2



Category: Shantae (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, everything else is smut..., shantae/cemile isn't there really but ?? if you squint maybe, take this and enjoy it, the bath house lady's name is cemile ok, this is the only pure and good fanfic in the fandom i sw ear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_liike_bee2/pseuds/ii_liike_bee2
Summary: Happy birthday to Shantae. Sky and Bolo bake a cake!





	Birthday Baking

"Bolo, please pay attention. I would like this cake to be perfectly baked and iced by four o'clock this evening, just in time for Shantae's birthday."

Sky and Bolo were making a cake. But not just any old cake, oh no. Shantae, their dearest friend, was turning 16 today. Her party was going to be small, but a large cake is definitely in order. Sky loved baking, so naturally, she decided to roll her sleeves up and make a cake for her friend. Sky also decided that Bolo should help. He was a creative boy, she knew, but he had trouble expressing it. That's why she had asked him to help, and that's why he dragged himself from the other side of Scuttle Town to be with her.

"Does it... have to be perfect?" Bolo asked, making sure his measurements for the flour were correct. Sky nodded, turning on the oven. Bolo poured the flour into the bowl, and Sky walked over with two eggs. "Maybe I should take those-" Bolo said, moving to take the eggs from Sky. Sky looked confused. "Why?" She tilted her head, and proceeded to take the eggs back. "I just thought you'd be uncomfortable with them... y'know... because of the whole bird thing and stuff..." Bolo mumbled, to which Sky kissed him on the nose. "These eggs were not made for baby birds. Thank you for your concern, however." Sky cracked the eggs in the bowl and whisked all the ingredients together while Bolo blushed in the background. 'How cute', Sky thought. 

"Bolo? Could you please get the food colouring from the cupboard for me?" Sky asked, flashing him a smile. Bolo nodded, and turned to the wall of cupboards and drawers behind him. Sky's kitchen was very confusing. Thankfully, all the cupboards and drawers were labelled. Bolo fetched a stool and got the food dye from the top drawer. Purple and red, Shantae's favourite colours. Bolo placed the two tiny bottles of food dye on the bench and watched Sky pour the batter into two separate bowls. It was very satisfying to watch. Sky put a few drops of each dye in the bowls, and handed the bowl with red dye to Bolo, along with a spatula. 

"Mix until it's all red!" Sky said, her bowl of purple-dyed batter already bursting with colour. Bolo nodded, smiling a bit. Watching the colours mix together was a very nice thing to watch. Bolo loved to cook with Sky, everything she made looked so amazing. And she even gave him lots of credit for just standing around. Sky was much to nice to Bolo sometimes. Bolo continued to mix the colour into the batter, setting licking the spatula when he had finished. 

"BOLO! That's unhealthy! That batter has raw eggs in it, it can make you sick!" Sky huffed, taking the bowl and spatula from his hands and placing them onto the bench next to her own. Bolo shrugged, grinning. "Worth it." Sky rolled her eyes. "If you got sick, Shantae would be yelling in my ear for months. Now, go clean up. You've worked hard today and I'm very proud of you for doing your absolute best." Sky gave Bolo a quick hug before pushing him out of the kitchen. Bolo laughed quietly to himself and made his way towards Sky's bathroom. He washed his hands with soap and warm water and dried them on a towel next to the sink. 

The cake would take a while until it was ready to decorate. Bolo didn't need to ask what he should be doing while he waited. Cemile and Rottytops were decorating Shantae's lighthouse, and old man Mimic was keeping her busy. Shantae and her uncle were in the workshop, or at least, they should be. Bolo made his way through Sky's Hatchery storefront and into the streets of Scuttle Town Square. Rottytops ran past with her arms full of streamers. Bolo followed her, but stopped outside Mimic's workshop. Bolo knocked on the door.

"Ah, do excuse me, Shantae my dear-" The workshop door opened, and a large old man stood in the entryway. "Bolo! Bolo, young lad, we were just talking about you! Please, do come in-" Mimic said, guiding Bolo inside the workshop and closing the door behind him. Bolo sat at the small table in the corner next to Shantae, and Mimic sat across from the pair. "I was telling Uncle Mimic about all the nagas in Mermaid Falls! They drop a lot of monster eggs. Uncle and I were discussing whether or not it would be a good idea to make them into an omelette" Shantae said, leaning on the table. Bolo nodded, shifting in his seat. Shantae's birthday party was going to be a surprise. Bolo thought it was a bit too cliche, but he heard Rotty say that she was going to pour coffee in the cordial, and that was something Bolo wanted to see. 

"Imagine how much stronger you would be, my dear. A monster egg omelette a day should keep you in tip-top shape, yes it will" Mimic said, nodding at his own words. Shantae scrunched up her nose. "But they taste weird! I have to eat them raw, Uncle! RAW! I'm surprised I haven't gotten sick from them yet..." The pair went on and on about the health benefits of monster eggs until Bolo announced his departure. The cake would be ready to decorate by now. "Well, I should be heading off. I'll see you both later" Bolo said, waving goodbye to his friends and going to the next house over, Sky's Hatchery. 

Bolo went through the door at the back of the storefront and into Sky's home. He washed his hands with soap and warm water in the bathroom and entered the kitchen. "I'm back. Shantae is still with her uncle. Rotty went to get more streamers, I think." Sky greeted Bolo with a kiss on the cheek, and handed him a piping bag filled with fluffy buttercream icing. "I've already ganached the cake and put on some fondant. Are you ready to decorate?" Sky asked, grinning widely. Bolo nodded, sharing her wicked smile. Decorating cakes was Bolo's favourite thing to do with Sky. This was the part where she let him do most of the work, and they usually end up going overboard with sprinkles and icing and dye and sugar flowers and all sorts of bits-and-pieces all over the place. 

About an hour later, it was four o'clock, and the cake was finished. A purple and red swirl cake with white icing and gold decorations. A cake fit for a genie. Or, in this case, a half genie. Sky carried the cake to Shantae's lighthouse and set it on her dining table, in the middle of all the other snacks and treats the gang had prepared earlier. Everything was ret-2-go for the party, but all they needed now was Mimic and the birthday girl. "I'll go get them, see if they're ready" Cemile said, making her way towards the Workshop. 

Rotty leaned over towards the cake, desperately trying to snatch a piece for herself. Sky slapped her hand away. "No. Not until later" Sky snapped. Bolo took Sky's hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "Don't bother getting angry, Sky. She's not gonna do anything to you." Sky grumbled, and pulled Bolo in for a kiss.

Rottytops gagged, "jeez, get a room, please? Some of us would still like to keep their appetites, thank you very much!"


End file.
